BrookClan
Hi! Welcome to BrookClan! I'm Stormwing. I'll show you around. See those rivers, streams, and stuff there? That's how we got our name. We are very good swimmers. Our main prey source is fish, mice, and voles. We are hostile towards you if you cross our borders, but it's more of a friendly rivalry. This is the nursery. My friend Dovefeather has four kits. Silvernose hasn't had hers yet. This is the elder's den. Oh, sorry, Mosstail! I didn't know you were sleeping! You don't feel so good? Go see Rabbitstorm! Rabbitstorm is our medicine cat. This is her den. No, Rabbitstorm, I am not snooping in your herbs! Here is the warriors' den. The senior warriors sleep in the center. Younger warriors like me sleep around the edges. Hi, guys! This is the apprentice den. My apprentice, Squirrelpaw, sleeps here. See her? She's the dark ginger she-cat. Last but not least, this is Longstar's den. She is the leader of our Clan. She would say hi to you, but she's out hunting. Allegiances Leader: Longstar - Long-legged grey she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Redfur - Dark ginger tom with hazel eyes Apprentice, Sparrowpaw Medicine Cat: Rabbitstorm - Light brown she-cat Apprentice, Goldenfrost Warriors: Stormwing - Dark grey she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes Apprentice, Squirrelpaw Ospreypelt - Black-and-white tom Snowstream - Long-haired white she-cat Deernose - Brown tabby tom Leafheart - Tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes Silverstripe - Silver tom with big white paws Thistlepelt - Grey tom Mossear - Blue-grey tom with amber eyes Apprentices: Sparrowpaw - Light brown tom Goldenfrost - Golden brown tom with green eyes Squirrelpaw- Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Queens: Dovefeather - Pale tabby she-cat Silvernose - Silver tabby she-cat Elders: Bluepool - Blue-grey she-cat Mosstail - Blue-grey and white she-cat Poppyleaf - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, formerly the medicine cat Mouseflight - Small brown tabby tom Cats Outside of Clans: Moth- Tortoiseshell loner with brown eyes Rose - Cream-colored loner she-cat with blue eyes who lives with Moth Camilla - Pale ginger she-cat who lives in Twolegplace - a kittypet Chapter One: Cough Stormwing was in camp when she heard coughing in the elders' den. "Mosstail?" she asked. "Are you okay?" "Yes," Mosstail replied. As usual, she was rather grumpy. "I'm fine," Mosstail insisted, nudging Stormwing away, but soon enough Stormwing dragged a protesting Mosstail to the medicine cat den. "Great StarClan, you're warm!" Stormwing exclaimed. "You have a fever!" "Are you here, R--" Stormwing began. "...Oh, hi, Goldenfrost." Goldenfrost was the medicine cat apprentice. Stormwing did not particularly like him and they had never gotten along with each other, but they tolerated each other. "Hey, Stormwing," said Goldenfrost. "Rabbitstorm is out picking herbs." "Mosstail's sick," Stormwing told him. "Oh dear!" cried Goldenfrost. "Let me have a look at you." Rabbitstorm came back to camp. "Rabbitstorm, do you have any tansy?" Goldenfrost asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" answered Rabbitstorm. "Mosstail has whitecough." "That's terrible." Rabbitstorm gave him some tansy. "Eat this and you should be fine," Goldenfrost told Mosstail. She gladly did so. Chapter Two: Go Away "Intruder!!" Stormwing heard a cat yell. She ran over and saw Ospreypelt. "Go away, you filthy rogue!" spat Sparrowpaw to a tortoiseshell she-cat. "Now now, Sparrowpaw," Redfur scolded. The she-cat was clearly terrified. "I just wanted to know about these Clans," she mewed. Stormwing couldn't help thinking that the she-cat seemed familiar somehow. "What's your--" she began. "Moth!" called a cream she-cat. "Coming, Rose!" shouted Moth. She swam across the river to the other she-cat and left. Stormwing went to the elder's den. "Hi, Stormwing," said Mouseflight. "Can I talk to Poppyleaf, please?" she asked. For some reason, that was the name that came to mind. "What is it?" asked Poppyleaf. "Poppyleaf, did you ever...have kits?" Stormwing stuttered. "Yes, actually," answered Poppyleaf, surprised. "My mate was a rogue cat. Our kits were killed in a badger attack." "Oh, really?" questioned Stormwing, being careful not to sound suspicious. "What were their names?" "That's enough!" Poppyleaf snapped rather sharply. "Go away!" Stormwing scampered away, wondering why the usually kind and gentle Poppyleaf would suddenly snap at her. Chapter Three: Silvernose's Kits "Goldenfrost!" Rabbitstorm yelled. "He went to get some more tansy for Mosstail," Stormwing told her. "Well, I need help," Rabbitstorm sighed. "Silvernose is kitting!" "I'll help." Silvernose had always been a good friend of hers. "Me, too," chimed Squirrelpaw, who had an annoying habit of eavesdropping and then popping up out of nowhere. Soon after, Silvernose's kits were born. "You have two kits, both she-cats," Rabbitstorm stated. Silvernose's mate, Ospreypelt, came in. "Is everything ok?" the tom asked. "I came as soon as I could." "Yes, I'm alright," Silvernose assured him, although she was clearly tired. "Those are our kits?" asked Ospreypelt. "They're beautiful." "The black-and-white one looks more like you, I think," said Silvernose. "She looks like a little badger." "She does," said Ospreypelt. "Let's call her Badgerkit." "And this one will be...Larkkit," the queen decided, nosing the kit that had her silver tabby fur. Goldenfrost ran in the nursery. "I'm sorry I took so long," he apologized. "I got lost. Oh, Silvernose's kits have been born?" Silvernose noddded. "These are Badgerkit and Larkkit." "They're adorable," meowed Stormwing. "Yes, they are," everyone agreed. Chapter Four: Rose's Eyes Stormwing decided that she had to find and talk to Moth and Rose no matter what. She snuck out of camp one day and went looking for them. Sure enough, she spotted them by a river eating some fish. "Hi, Moth," she said casually. "Hi, Rose." Moth greeted her enthusiastically. Rose was clearly more suspicious of her, but still said hello. "I don't think I got a chance to introduce myself," said Stormwing. "I'm Stormwing." "How did you know our names?" asked Rose. "I heard you say them," said Stormwing. "I want to ask you some questions. Did you happen to be littermates?" Moth nodded. "Were you always loners?" Stormwing asked. "We think so," said Rose. "Who were your parents?" said Stormwing, being very careful not to sound too suspicious. "We don't know," said Rose. "I don't know anything about them, and neither does my sister. We've been alone for as long as we can remember." "I don't remember my parents either," said Stormwing. "They both got eaten by badgers." "That's unfortunate," said Rose. "Now please, we're trying to hunt." "Oh, I'm sorry," said Stormwing. "I'll go now." As Stormwing left, she noticed something that she hadn't noticed before. Rose's eyes seemed...strangely familiar to her somehow. When she got to camp, she was greeted by a very stern and angry Snowstream. "Where were you?" the older warrior demanded. "You were supposed to go on patrol with Redfur and I!" Oh no! she thought. I was! What would my parents say? "It's ok, Stormwing," said Longstar, who Stormwing had not noticed walk over. "You can go now." "Oh, thank you so much, Longstar!" cried Stormwing. Longstar is always so kind to me... she thought. Chapter Five: Rogues At Fourtrees It was a hot day and Stormwing was bored, so she decided to go to Fourtrees and hunt. Although Stormwing was a good cat whose heart was in the right place, she was terribly forgetful and forgot to tell anyone where she was going. While she was on her way, she saw two she-cats. One she-cat was small, thin, and had a black pelt and stormy grey eyes. The other she-cat was larger, a pale tabby with amber eyes. "Hey," sneered the tabby. "Get out of here, you 'Clan' cat. This is our teritory." "What?!" exclaimed Stormwing. "This is Fourtrees. And it's neutral. No cat can claim it." "Well, we've claimed it. Get out." Stormwing noticed something in the bush. When she dared to let her eyes wander in that direction, she saw a pale ginger tom with piercing blue eyes. He was watching her... "Like I said, this place is neutral," Stormwing insisted. "I have just as much right to be here as you do, rogue." The black cat lunged for the grey cat and pinned her to the ground, nipping her neck. "Help me!" screamed the grey cat, trying to fight back. The pale ginger tom looked like he was about to say something, but suddenly the black cat was vigorously knocked off the fragile BrookClan warrior. Stormwing looked up and saw a familiar pair of green eyes. They belonged to Goldenfrost. "You are lucky," he growled. "Don't ever do that again." His voice and face both suddenly softened. "Please, I'm begging you. I thought you were gone for good." Stormwing tried to shrug that off and went back to camp with Goldenfrost. He really seems to care for me all of a sudden... Chapter Six: Eavesdropping Stormwing was walking by the elders' den when she overheard Poppyleaf talking to Bluepool. "I'm not sure what to do, sister," Poppyleaf told Bluepool. "Apparently they're in the forest." "I think you should find them and tell them," Bluepool answered. "But I can't," whined Poppyleaf. "T--" "What are you up to, Stormwing?" purred the voice of a certain amused tom. "I see you seem to be eavesdropping." Stormwing whipped around. "And you're spying on me, Goldenfrost," she smirked. Goldenfrost's face changed; Stormwing knew he was having one of his infamous mood swings. "I need your advice," he whispered. "My friend is in love with this cat he's not supposed to love. And he thinks she already loves someone else. What should I...I mean, what should my friend do?" "Ask her if she loves him," Stormwing replied, lost in thought. "What's new with you, Stormwing?" asked Deernose. "Oh, Deernose. I'm busy right now. Sorry." "But I haven't talked to you for such a long time," he complained. Stormwing and Deernose had been friends since they were kits in the nursery together; his mother had nursed Stormwing after Stormwing's own mother was killed. But Deernose acted like he was still a kit, and he could be quite annoying at times. "Go away, Deerkit," grunted Stormwing. She was feeling particulary annoyed at him. Deernose walked away slowly, staring at his paws. He was hurt. Goldenfrost looked Stormwing straight in the eyes. "I take it he annoys you." Stormwing shrugged. "You don't like him!" he said in a taunting sing-song voice. "Yes I do," Stormwing growled. "He's like an annoying brother." She and Goldenfrost argued for a time, then Stormwing left. She realized that while she was busy with Goldenfrost and Deernose, she had missed a lot of Poppyleaf's conversation with Bluepool. "Toms," she hissed to herself. "Now what did Poppyleaf say...something about 'they're in the forest.'" She suddenly figured it out. And when she did, she almost screamed it out loud. "You were spying on me." Stormwing froze, turned around, and was face-to-face with Poppyleaf herself. Chapter Seven: Poppyleaf's Secret "Oh...h-hello..." Stormwing stuttered. "I thought I heard someone," Poppyleaf said coldly. "And then I smelled you. I take it you now know my secret?" Stormwing nodded apologetically. "Yes, my kits are alive," she sighed. "They're loners. I thought they would have gone to another forest, but they stayed here. I couldn't raise them. Think about it, Stormwing. Would you like to grow up knowing that your birth was against the warrior code? That your mother was a medicine cat and your father was a dark-hearted rogue?" She shook her head wordlessly. "Oh, my poor kits," she sobbed. "Mothkit, Rosekit, how could I abandon you?!" "Mothkit and Rosekit?" gasped Stormwing. "Listen, Poppyleaf, I think I know your kits. Not that long ago, I met a pair of loners. Their names were Moth and Rose." Poppyleaf's eyes widened. "I'll take you to go see them," Stormwing offered. "Yes, I would like that," agreed the older cat. Stormwing took Poppyleaf to the home of Moth and Rose. "Oh, hi, Stormwing," meowed Moth. "You brought a Clanmate." "This is your mother," Stormwing told her. "Her name is Poppyleaf. She's in BrookClan, like me." Moth was astounded. She had never known or seen this she-cat, Poppyleaf, before, but she was a tortoiseshell. And her blue eyes were so much like Rose's. Poppyleaf had to be her mother. "Rose, come here." Rose came over. "I'm your mother," Poppyleaf told Rose. "And Mothk--I mean, Moth's. I can still remember when you were little kits." The mother cat talked to her daughters for a long time. "Would you like to join our Clan?" she asked. "Yes," they nodded. "Yes, Mother, we will join BrookClan." Stormwing, Poppyleaf, Moth, and Rose went back to camp and told Longstar everything. Longstar agreed to let them join the Clan. Moth and Rose were quick learners. Not very long after they joined, they became Mothflower and Rosestream. Stormwing was sitting on a log when Deernose came along and sat beside her. "Hello," she greeted. "I want to talk to you, Stormwing." "I promised Squirrelpaw I would take her hunting. Can it wait?" "No, it has to be right now." Chapter Eight: Deernose Has a Startling Confession Stormwing groaned. "Fine. Just tell me whatever it is, Deernose." She could be a grumpy she-cat at times. "Stormwing," he began. "Do you remember what happened to your parents?" "Yes," Stormwing replied. "I know that they were killed by badgers, but I don't remember them at all." "And after the badgers killed them, my mother Willowmist nursed you. You were like a sister to me." Stormwing was growing impatient. "Get the main idea across." "When we were kits, I'm sure you loved me like a brother..." Both cats were silent for a few heartbeats. "...And I loved you like a sister. But you're more than that now. Stormwing...do you feel the same way? Are you in love with me?" Stormwing widened her blue eyes. Her mouth dropped open and she let out a small gasp. "I'm in love with you." End of Book One Teaser for Book Two Stormwing's friend and adoptive brother Deernose has just confessed his unconditional love for her. Does she love him back? Poppyleaf's daughters, Mothflower and Rosestream, are just getting settled when they are kidnapped by rogues. Can their Clan save them? On top of all that, Stormwing has just realized that she never gets visits from her parents in StarClan. Could they not love their daughter? Could they be in the Place of No Stars? Or maybe they aren't even dead. The next book is going to be exciting, dramatic, and shocking just like BrookClan. And it will be titled... Cruelty. Coming soon. Sparrowsong 23:29, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Category:BrookClan Category:Fan Fictions Category:BrookClan Article